Elyxion
by Devious-Red
Summary: Diramalkan bahwa, dua belas pemuda dengan kekuatannya adalah penghancur dari kerajaan Elyxion/R n' R?
1. Chapter 1

ELYXION

 **EXO belong to theirself**

 **Cerita terinspirasi dari manapun, termasuk salah satu game jadul yaitu _Ragnarok Online_. Setting tempat, waktu dan suasana mengadopsi dari sana.**

 **Genre : Fantasi, friendship. (aku tidak mau menaruh romance, karena aku tidak fokus ke sana)**

 **Warning : Ini FF pertama multiple chapter d fandom ini. Aku masih belajar, jadi kemungkinan ceritanya bakal ngebosenin. Konsepnya udah ada, tapi masih berantakan, jadi aku tidak bisa janji bakal update rutin. Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari FF ini, aku hanya ingin menyalurkan hobi menulis dan menghayalku, haha. Buat teman-teman semuanya, semoga terhibur. Don't forget R 'n R. Saran boleh, Flame jangan~**

.

 **Prolog**

.

.

Elyxion.

Elyxion adalah sebuah kerajaan makmur yang indah dengan pusat kerajaan yang berada di Aterna. Masyarakatnya hidup dalam kedamaian. Kerajaan yang sangat kaya dengan hasil alamnya. Kerajaan yang dberkahi dewa.

Elyxion sendiri dipimpin oleh seorang Raja yang sangat bijaksana. Tidak hanya terkenal akan kebijaksaannya, tetapi Sang Raja juga terkenal karena kemampuan bertarungnya. Karena itu kerajaan ini tidak pernah kalah dalam peperangan apapun. Sudah banyak wilayah musuh yang tunduk di bawahnya.

Ratu Elyxion sendiri adalah seorang yang sangat cantik dan baik hati. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa Ratu Elyxion adalah keturunan sebuah klan langka dan disebut-sebut memiliki hubungan darah secara langsung dengan para dewa yang terlahir dari pohon kehidupan. Benar atau tidaknya, tak ada yang mengetahui secara pasti.

Kerajaan Elyxion sepertinya memang sangat dicintai oleh dewa, ketika Pangeran Taehyung lahir. Pemuda itu tumbuh menjadi orang yang sangat hebat. Tampan, pintar dan kuat. Sangat sempurna untuk menjadi penerus Raja di masa depan.

Tapi semua kedamaian berubah sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sifat Raja mulai berubah. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa Raja berubah sejak dua pangerannya dibunuh oleh pengawal kepercayaannya. Hal ini sontak saja menggemparkan rakyat. Bagaimanapun juga, yang mereka ketahui, Raja hanya memiliki satu pangeran, yaitu Putra Mahkota Taehyung. Jadi siapakan sebenarnya kedua pangeran itu?

.

Ravetta.

Adalah sebuah kota terlantar yang berada di Tenggara Aterna. Kota itu dikelilingi sebuah tembok tinggi dengan dua belas menaranya. Kota kumuh yang hanya dipenuhi oleh bandit, perompak serta pembunuh bayaran. Seperti itulah cerita yang tersebar luas di luar tembok besarnya. Dengan cerita seperti itu, tak ada satupun pengelana yang berani melangkahkan kakinya ke Ravetta. Niat pun bahkan tak pernah terlintas di kepala mereka.

Tapi, apakah rumor sama dengan kenyataan?

.

.

.

Jeng…jeng..!

Lanjut ngga ni? Kenapa member EXO belum ada satupun yang tersebut namanya? Kenapa malah aa' fandom sebelah yang debut duluan?

Aku mau liat reaksi teman-teman dulu. Kalau memang banya yang minta dilanjut, aku akan melanjutkan. Tapi kalau sepi peminat, terpaksa batal aku lanjut. Yosh! Anyyeong~~~


	2. Chapter 2

-Ravetta-

Ravetta adalah sebuah kota yang terletak jauh di sebelah tenggara Aterna. Jika ditempuh dengan berkuda, diperkiraaan membutuhkan tiga hari untuk mencapainya. Tapi siapakah yang mau datang ke kota kumuh ini?

Ravetta adalah kota yang sebenarnya tidak dapat di bilang kecil dan dikelilingin oleh gurun pasir. Kota ini juga terkurung dalam tembok batu yang sangat tinggi dengan kedua belas menaranya. Mayoritas penududuknya bukanlah orang baik. Sebut saja bandit, pencopet, perampok serta pembunuh bayaran banyak berdiam di kota gersang ini. Bahkan organisasi assassin terbesar juga terdapat di kota ini.

Tapi, itu adalah Ravetta 10 tahun yang lalu. Karena Ravetta yang sekarang merupakan sebuah kota yang sangat makmur. Walapun tak seindah Aterna, tapi Ravetta cukup nyaman menjadi tempat untuk tinggal. Entah bagaimana, kebanyakkan dari mereka, para pembunuh bayaran dan orang-orang jahat lainnya datang ke Ravetta hanya untuk singgah, tidak pernah melakukan kejahatan. Tak jarang pula mereka berinteraksi dengan mesyarakat lokal. Transaksi jual beli budak sudah ditiadakan. Anak-anak yang terlantar mulai dipelihara bersama. Menurut mereka itu jauh lebih baik daripada mereka hidup luntang lantung dan menjadi pencuri.

Kota gersang itu sudah berubah menjadi kota yang subur. Tanahnya sudah tidak kering seperti dulu. Bahkan bertani adalah salah satu mata pencaharian utama di kota itu. Penduduk secara bergotong royong mengolah ladang dan menanam berbagai macam tanaman-tanaman pangan. Tapi bagaimanakah kota yang terkenal sebagai neraka dunia itu berubah menjadi surga dunia?

.

ELYXION

 **EXO belong to theirself**

 **Chapter 1 - Mereka dan Bulan**

 **Genre : Fantasi, friendship.**

 **Cast : EXO all member and the other Idol, Aerie~**

 **Warning : Cerita ini merupakan terinpirasi dari mana saja. Typo dan Misstypo bertebaran. Ceritanya ngebosenin, dan menyebabkan kantuk~**

 **Mint to Read n' Review?**

.

Syuuttt~

Langit yang awalnya terlihat sangat cerah berubah menggelap. Kumpulan awan hitam tampak menggantung di atas lahan pertanian itu.

Di tengah sebuah pematang, nampak seorang pemuda tengah menggerakan tangannya. Awan-awan itu tampak ikut bergerak memutar mengikuti gerakan pemuda tadi. Tak beberapa lama, hujan mulai turun. Tidak deras, tapi cukup untuk membasahi lahan pertanian itu.

Pemuda tadi tampak tersenyum puas. Iris sebiru lautnya tampak mengerdarkan pandangan, meneliti setiap jengkal lahan yang tengah diguyur hujan.

.

"Suho-yah terimakasih," ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang biasa dipanggil Kang Ahjumma pada seorang pemuda. Wanita itu tersenyum lega sambil mengulurkan segelas air.

"Sama-sama ahjumma," balas sang pemuda bernama Suho. Ia menerima gelas itu dan langsung meminumnya hingga habis.

"Aigoo, aku benar-benar tidak percaya musim panas tahun ini sangat panjang," keluh wanita itu. Matanya fokus memandang hamparan tanaman padinya yang terlihat mulai menguning. Senyum puas tergambar di wajahnya yang tidak lagi muda itu.

"Ahjumma benar, aku juga merasa musim panas tahun ini sangat panjang dan terik," balas Suho. Mata beriris biru lautnya ikut memandangan hamparan sawah. Tumbuhan padi itu tampak basah, dan terlihat berkilauan terkena sinar matahari.

"Tapi Suho, keadaanmu baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Kang Ahjumma khawatir. Pasalnya pemuda di sebelahnya ini adalah orang yang sangat spesial. Ya, Suho dan adik-adiknya adalah orang yang sangat spesial. Lihat saja apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Suho baru saja menggunakan kekuatannya untuk memanggil hujan, walaupun hanya area ladang dan sawah.

"Oh, Ahjumma tidak perlu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Suho. Ia menepuk punggung tangan wanita itu pelan, mencoba menenangkan. "Lagipula nanti malam adalah bulan purnama," lanjut pemuda itu.

"Oh benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu," pekik wanita itu senang. "Kau dan adik-adikmu sudah sangat berjasa untuk kota ini, karena itu jika ada kesulitan katakanlah pada kami, kami akan membantu kalian sebisa mungkin," lanjut Ahjumma Kang.

Suho hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Ia masih ingat, sepuluh tahun yang lalu ia dan adik-adiknya datang ke kota ini setelah melakukan pelarian dari Aterna. Ya, Suho dan adik-adiknya adalah pelarian dari Aterna. Mereka harus tinggal di gorong-gorong untuk menghindar dari segala kejahatan. Belum lagi mereka harus kelaparan dan kedinginan.

"Aigoo, Lu-ge pelan-pelan, ini sakit," teriak sebuah suara nyaring yang berhasil menarik perhatian Suho dan Kang Ahjumma. Mereka melihat tiga anak tengah berjalan di pematang sawah.

"Jangan mendramatisir Baek, itu hanya luka ringan," komentar pemuda mungil lainnya, Kyungsoo. Ia tampak memutar mata bulat beriris coklatnya. Jengah terhadap sikap saudaranya itu.

"Yak! Apa kau bilang tadi?" tanya pemuda yang di panggil Baek. Atau lebih tepatnya Baekhyun. "Lu-ge pinjamkan senjatamu, biar makhluk satu ini juga merasakan sakitnya," teriak Baekhyun kesal. Sebenarnya jika di perhatikan, luka Baekhyun tidak bisa dikatakan ringan. Terlihat dari lukanya yang melintang dari siku hingga pergelangan tangannya.

"Aigoo, sudahlah Baek," kini Luhan mencoba melerai kedua adiknya itu. "Sebaiknya kita segera ke tempat Lay hyung, sebelum lukamu semakin parah," lanjutnya sambil menarik Baekhyun kuat.

"Hyung jangan ditarik tangannya! Aigoo, itu bagian yang luka hyung!" teriak Baekhyun kesakitan.

Kyungsoo pun hanya mengkuti keduanya dengan tenang walaupun kini wajahnya sudah berubah prihatin melihat Baekhyun yang berteriak seperti itu.

"Haha, Baekhyun selalu saja paling berisik ya," kata Kang Ahjumma di sela tawanya.

Suho hanya mendesah pelan melihat kelakuan tiga adiknya itu. "Ahjumma, aku rasa aku harus mengikuti mereka," pamit Suho saat melihat Luhan kesulitan menarik Baekhyun. Sepertinya mulut pedas Kyungsoo berhasil menyulut argumen baru.

"Yasudah, cepatlah susul Luhan. Kasian anak itu di tengah peperangan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo," jawab Kang Ahjumma yang masih tertawa pelan.

Suho segera berlari mendekati ketiganya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Suho begitu berhasil mencapai ketiganya.

"Suho Hyung!" teriak ketiganya kompak.

"Kami sedang berlatih, dan aku tidak sengaja melukai Baekhyun," jawab Luhan pelan.

Sreett.

Suho segera merobek pakaiannya dan menarik tangan Baekhyun pelan."Lain kali kalian harus lebih berhati-hati saat berlatih," ucap Suho pelan sambil mebalut luka Baekhyun dengan telaten.

"Sshhh," Baekhyun mendesis tertahan. "Kami hanya sedang mencoba teknik baru tadi, tapi…" omongan Baekhyun teruputus saat Suho mecoba mengikat kain itu dengan kencang.

"Tapi ?" pertanyaan yang lebih terdengar seperti permintaan untuk Baekhyun melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Tapi Baekhyun salah perhitungan dan akhirnya Luhan hyung tidak sengaja melukainya." Itu bukanlah Baekhyun yang melanjutkan, melainkan Kyungsoo.

"Oke aku menegerti, sebaiknya kita segera ke tempat Lay untuk memnyembuhkan lukamu sebelum bertambah parah," ajak Suho sambil menuntun Bakehyun. Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengikuti di belakang.

"Tapi teknik seperti apa yang sedang kau latih itu Baek?" tanya Suho penasaran.

"Oh itu, hanya teknik sederhana. Aku hanya mencoba menggunakan kekuatanku yang di gabung dengan serangan fisik," jelas Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya teknik yang sangat bagus, kau bisa membuat lawanmu kehilangan fokusnya." Luhan mencoba menyampaikan penilaiannya sebagai lawan bertanding Baekhyun.

"Tapi teknikmu masih banyak kekurangannya Baek, kau harus bisa menyerang lawan selagi ia kehilangan fiokusnya, dan kau juga harus membagi fokusmu dengan sekitar." Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang menyampaikan pendapatnya. Karena pada sesi latihan tadi ia bertugas sebagai pengamat pertandingan.

"Aku rasa itu teknik yang cukup sulit," komentar Suho saat mendengar penilaian Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Itu semua karena kekuatanku yang tidak berguna Hyung," sahut Baekhyun lemah. Bahkan bibirnya sudah mempout dengan sempurna.

Suho, Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya dapat menghela napas pelan. Pembahasan tentang kekuatan mereka selalu menjadi hal yang sensitive untuk Baekhyun.

.

"Dua belas pemuda yang terlahir di bawah gerhana."

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu berjuta kali Rie," sahut sebuah suara yang baru saja memasuki ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh rak-rak buku.

"Jika kau datang hanya untuk mengganggu, silahkan kembali keluar Kai," jawab perempuan bernama Aerie yang tengah membaca buku sambil duduk di daun jendela.

"Jahat sekali sih," balas Kai sambil merengut sebal. Ia segera menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di dekat meja besar di tengah ruangan. Kai memerhatikan ruangan itu dengan seksama. Walaupun sudah berkali-kali ke sana, ia tetap saja takjub. Ruangan penuh dengan buku-buku tua itu berada di lantai tertinggi di sebuah menara yang dibangun di pusat kota Ravetta. Ruangan ini pun merupakan ruang kerja Lucia, gadis cerewet yang cukup dekat dengan Kai dan saudara-saudaranya.

Aerie sendiri adalah seorang arkeolog muda. Sedikit banyaknya dia sudah membantu mereka. Salah satunya adalah ketika ia menemukan bahwa bulan adalah sumber kekuatan Kai dan kesebelas saudaranya.

"Jangan bermain dengan anginmu Hun. Kau membuat debu-debunya berterbangan!" teriak Aerie sambil mengibaskan tangannya tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak bermain Rie, hanya membersihkan tempat dudukku," jawab pemuda bernama Sehun itu dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah membersihkan ruangan ini sih?" protes Tao. Ia sibuk melihat-lihat deretan buku-buku di ruangan itu yang di penuhi oleh debu tebal. Hanya melihat, tidak berniat membaca. Maklum, ketiga pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah tipikal yang lebih mengedepakan otot.

"Aku akan sangat senang jika kau melakukannya untukku," jawab Aerie sengit. "Lagipula kenapa kalian datang ke sini?" tanyanya kesal. Masalahnya jika ketiga pemuda ini datang sungguh tidak banyak membawa manfaat. Yang ada mereka hanya akan mengacaukan ruang kerjanya.

"Kami bosan Rie." Sehunlah yang menjawab itu. Mata dengan iris hijau itu memandang malas pada angin puyuh kecil yang berputar di meja.

"Demi Baekhyun yang menyebalkan, kalian bisa berkeliling kota, guys. Jangan merusuh di sini," balas Lucia yang berjalan mendekat ke arah meja. Ia mengambil kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Kai dan Sehun.

"Kami sudah melakukan itu sejuta kali Rie." Tao menambahkan dan hanya dijawaban dengusan sebal oleh Aerie.

"Lagian kenapa sih kami tidak boleh keluar dari kota ini? Kami kan ingin jalan-jalan," keluh Kai sebal.

"Kalian bisa tanyakan itu pada Suho oppa," jawab Aerie sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Pokoknya kalian tidak boleh keluar, di luar itu berbahaya," tambah Sehun mengikuti gaya Suho. Dengan sedikit tambahan bumbu pastinya, sehingga membuat Kai dan Tao tertawa kencang.

"Jangan seperti itu, itu juga demi kebaikan kalian," gadis muda itu mencoba menyelamatkan _image_ sang pemimpin.

"Hai guyss~~" sahut sebuah suara dari pintu yang disusul dengan kemunculan makhluk tinggi bagaikan tiang. Mata beriris merahnya menatap ceria semua orang yang berada diruangan.

"Astaga, kukira Kai, Sehun dan Tao sudah cukup untuk menghancurkan ruangan ini. Kenapa kalian berdua harus datang sih?" sungutnya begitu melihat dua pemuda masuk ke ruang kerjanya.

" _Wae? Waeeeee_?" Chen, si pemuda paling mungil berteriak protes dengan suara tinggi dan cemprengnya. Paket sempurna untuk membuat telinga berdengung.

"Jangan berpikiran buruk begitu Rie, nanti cepat tua loh," sahut Chanyeol si pemuda tiang sambil tersenyum lima jari. Persis seperti orang idiot.

"Waw, Tidak perlu berkata begitu hyung, lihat saja wajahnya sudah dipenuhi keriput halus kok," ejek Sehun. Bibirnya tampak menyunggingkan senyum miring.

"Yak!" sebuah buku baru saja melayang ke arah Sehun, tapi dapat dihindari dengan mudah. "Diam kau _magnae_!" teriak Aerie sebal.

"Waw kau kasar sekali si Rie, nanti si tuan penjaga gerbang tidak mau loh," ejek Chanyeol sambil tersenyum menggoda yang disusul oleh tawa semuanya. Oh, jangan lupakan suara tawa Chen yang paling nyaring.

Blusshhh!

"Diam kalian!" teriak Aerie frustasi. Sudah jadi rahasia diantara mereka berenam kalau teman mereka satu ini menaruh hati pada si tuan penjaga gerbang. "Daripada kalian menggangguku, kenapa kalian tidak bersiap-siap saja buat nanti malam sih?" tanyanya sebal.

"Aigoo, udah main malem-malem aja nih," jawab Kai ambigu. Jangan tanyakan, makhluk hitam satu ini memang terkenal dengan kemesumannya.

Tidak berniat membalas dengan kata-kata, Aerie segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia segera mengambil beberapa buku tebal di atas meja dan bersiap-siap menimpuknya. Mengetahui gelagatnya, Kai segera berteleportasi kabur. Tao menghentikan waktu sejenak, dan berjalan keluar dengan santainya. Setelah waktu kembali berjalan, Sehun, Chanyeol dan Chen segera kabur dari ruangan.

"SUHO OPPA! TOLONG PELIHARAANNYA DIIKAT!" teriak Aerie jengkel.

.

Hatchi!

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hyung?" tanya Lay pada Suho yang tengah menyeka hidungnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Suho. "Hanya saja aku merasa sedang jadi objek pembicaraan," jelasnya sambil mengelus belakang lehernya. Lay hanya mengenagguk paham dan kembali fokus pada luka milik Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau bisa luka sampai separah itu Baek?" tanya Xiumin penasaran.

"Aku hanya mencoba teknik baru hyung, tapi sepertinya aku salah perhitungan," jawab Baekhyun di sela ringisannya.

Lay tampak fokus menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkan luka di tangan Baekhyun. Kini Baekhyun dapat merasakan sebuah hawa hangat tengah menyelubungin lukannya. Dan perlahan-lahan luka itu mulai menutup. Tapi, bukan berarti luka itu langsung sembuh seutuhnya. Lay sekarang tengah membalurkan sebuah obat yang terbuat dari berbagai macam daun herbal ke luka Baekhyun.

"Ini luka yang cukup dalam Baek," komentar Lay sambil mengamati luka sang adik. Setelah melihat ramuan obatnya mulai meresap, Lay mulai membungkusnya dengan kain.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah," kata Xiumin mencoba menasehati.

"Ya hyung," jawab Baekhyun disela ringisannya.

"Oke, sudah selesai," teriak Lay senang. Ia menatap puas pada hasil kerjanya yang kelewat rapi itu.

"Gomawo Hyung," jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sekarang pergilah istirahat, kau membutuhkan itu," ucap Xiumin sambil mengelus rambut Bakehyun.

"Hentikan itu Hyung, aku jadi terlihat seperti anak kecil," protes Baekhyun sambil menjauhkan kepalanya.

"Aigoo Baek, kau memang selalu menjadi adik kecilku yang manis," teriak Xiumin sambil memluk Baekhyun gemas.

"Xiumin benar Baek, kau sangat mungil dan menggemaskan," sahut Lay.

Baekhyun hanya dapat memutar matanya malas. Demi apapun, Sehunlah yang seharusnya diperlakukan seperti ini, secara dialah yang paling muda diantara mereka.

"Sudah, sekarang kembalilah ke rumah dan istirahat." Xiumin segera melepaskan pelukannya dan mendorong Baekhyun ke arah pintu keluar.

"Tadi dipeluk-peluk, sekarang malah diusir," omel Baekhyun sambil berjalan keluar.

"Aigoo anak itu." Xiumin tampak kehabisan kata untuk mengomentari adiknya satu itu.

"Baekhyun memang selalu menggemaskan ya," ucap Lay pelan. Tatapannya masih tidak lepas dari pungung pemuda yang semakin menjauh itu.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu dua kali omong-omong," Sahut Suho.

"Benarkah?" tanya Lay polos dan langsung dihadiahin helaan napas oleh Xiumin dan Suho.

.

.

"Apa sudah berkumpul semua?" tanya Suho. Matanya tengah mengabsen seluruh saudaranya.

"Aku rasa sudah lengkap semua hyung," jawab Chen penuh semangat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalian segeralah menuju ke menara masing-masing," perintah Suho.

Kesebelas pemuda itu mula berpencar dan berjalan menuju ke Menara milik masing-masing.

Saat bulan mulai merangkak naik untuk mencapai pucaknya, kesebelas pemuda itu sudah berada di menara mereka masing-masing. Pakaian atas mereka mulai ditanggalkan, memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atas dengan otot-otot kelewat seksinya. Di dada kiri mereka, terdapat sebuah bola Kristal yang diketahui sebagai sumber kekuatan mereka. Perlahan, mereka melepaskan bola Kristal itu dan menarunya di sebuah ceruk yang terdapat di tangah mimbar yang berada di tengah menara.

Saat bulan benar-benar sudah mencapai pucaknya, Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya. Dengan konsentrasi penuh, ia membagi sinar bulan itu menjadi dua belas bagian dan mengarahkannya pada kedua belas menara, membuat mimbar batu itu seolah menyerap sinarnya. Rune-rune kuno yang terpatri di seluruh permukaannya mulai bersinar lembut, sampai akhirnya bola kristal mereka ikut bersinar terang.

Kesebelas pemuda itu sontak memejamkan mata mereka dalam hikmad. Mereka dapat merasakan energi bulan memasuki tubuh mereka, dan ini sangat menenangkan. Mereka selalu menyukai sensasi ini.

Suho mengangkat tangannya, dan mencoba mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Bola air melayang di atas telapak tangannya. Begitupun Xiumin. Ia tengah memandangi Kristal es di tangannya yang bersinar bagaikan berlian. Sehun dapat merasakan angin malam berhembus dengan lembut di sekelilingnya.

Baekhyun melepas balutan kain penutup lukanya. Ia dapat melihat lukanya berangsur pulih, sampai akhirnya tangannya kembali mulus tanpa cacat. Rambut hitamnya perlahan berubah menjadi silver. Mata silvernya tampak bercahaya. Baekhyun benar-benar tampak seperti dewa bulan.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada menara seberang, dimana terdapat menara milik Baekhyun. Ia tidak dapat menahan senyumnya, melihat pemandangan indah di depannya. _'Baekhyun benar-benar cantik'_ , batin Chanyeol.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Haiii~~~

Ini Chapter 1 nya Red Edit ya. Red mencoba sambil melanjutkan FF ini sambil rewrite, khususnya untuk chapter 1 dan 2 yang dirasa gagal banget. mencoba untuk misterius yang berakhir gaje, hhuhu. semoga chapter satu yang sudah di perbaiki ini menjadi lebih menarik dan dapat menghibur reader sekalian. hhehehe. mind to R 'n R?


	3. Chapter 3

ELYXION

 **EXO belong to theirself**

 **Chapter 2 – Berita dari Aterna**

 **Genre : Fantasi, friendship.**

 **Cast : EXO all member and the other Idol, Aerie~**

 **Warning : Cerita ini merupakan terinpirasi dari mana saja. Typo dan Misstypo bertebaran. Ceritanya ngebosenin karena pace cerita yang lambat (Red sebisa mungkin lebih ke arah detail-detail kecil), dan menyebabkan kantuk~**

 **Mint to Read n' Review?**

.

.

Siang itu Suho dan kesepuluh adiknya tengah berkumpul di rumah mereka. Hari ini mereka baru saja menerima surat dari Kris, kakak tertua mereka yang memutuskan untuk pergi ke Aterna dua tahun yang lalu.

Kris melakukan semua itu bukan tanpa alasan. Bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah pelarian dari Aterna, dan masih dalam masa pengejaran dari paihak kerajaan. Karena itu, Kris yang merasa paling bertanggung jawab memilih untuk mengorbankan dirinya menjadi mata-mata. Ia pergi ke Aterna untuk memantau situasi di sana, dan selalu memberi kabar kepada anggota lain setidaknya dua minggu sekali.

Seperti menjadi sebuah ritual, begitu surat Kris sampai di Ravetta, mereka akan berkumpul di rumah dan membacanya bersama. Begitu pun hari ini. Melalui Arren, seekor burung elang milik Sehun yang sudah sangat terlatih, mereka berkirim surat dengan sang Hyung tertua.

"Jadi, berita apa kali ini yang dikirimkan Kris Hyung?" tanya Kai tidak sabar.

"Aku tidak tahu ini berita baik atau buruk," Suho tampak menjeda kalimatnya. "Raja Elyxion jatuh sakit, dan posisinya digantikan oleh Putra Mahkota Taehyung," lanjutnya dengan nada serius.

"Raja…sakit?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Begitulah. Kris Hyung menuliskan bahwa ada rumor yang menyebar di Aterna bahwa Raja diracun oleh orang dalam istana," lanjut Suho.

Mendengar itu, keadaan berubah tegang. Mereka saling melempar pandang. Selama sepuluh tahun ini, mereka tidak pernah menyangka keadaan akan menjadi segawat ini. Sebenarnya tinggal di Ravetta juga bukan berarti mereka hidup aman.

Karena beberapa kali, utusan kerajaan pernah datang ke Ravetta untuk memburu mereka. Beruntung para dewa masih sayang, sehingga mereka dapat menghindari segala percobaan pembunuhan itu.

Karena bahaya yang terus mengancam, Suho memutuskan bahwa mereka perlu untuk berlatih bertarung. Akhirnya beberapa dari mereka mencoba mempelajari skill-skill tertentu.

Sebut saja Baekhyun. Ia mendalami kemampuan untuk menjadi seorang assassin. Bahkan ia sampai berani mendatangi markas pusat mereka untuk minta diajarkan menjadi assassin. Dan untungnnya, para assassin yang ternyata sangat memusuhi kerajaan berkenan untuk melatihnya. Hasilnya adalah Baekhyun tanpa harus menggunakan kekuatannya, ia sudah menjadi petarung yang hebat. Dia juga ahli dalam meracik racun.

Selain Bakhyun, Chanyeol juga memilih untuk menjadi seorang assassin. Ia bilang itu adalah keahlian yang cukup keren. Padahal anggota yang lain tahu,sangat tahu bahkan. Bahwa seorang Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari Baekhyun.

Sehun memutuskan untuk mengasah kemampuan memanahnya. Karena itu ia harus pergi berkenalan ke sebuah kota di mana pusat organisasi _Archer_ terbesar berada. Tempat itu sangat jauh di utara. Awalnya seluruh anggota menentang keras keinginan Sehun, terutama Baekhyun. Tapi, setelah berdebat cukup panjang, akhirnya mereka mengabulkan keinginan sang _magnae_.

Kai, Tao, dan Luhan yang mempunyai kekuatan sedikit berbeda memilih untuk mengasah kemampuan fisik mereka. yaitu dengan menjadi seorang _monk_. _Monk_ sendiri adalah tipe petarung jarang dekat tanpa menggunakan senjata. Mereka lebih menggunakan pengendalian tenaga dalam untuk menimbulkan efek yang lebih besar.

Sedangkan Suho dan Lay, walau berat hati mereka juga harus meningkatan kemampuan mereka. Suho lebih memilih untuk menjadi seorang ahli pedang, dan Lay sendiri memilih mengasah kemampuannya dalam penyembuhan. Karena itu, dia tidak hanya mengandalkan kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkan anggota lain, tapi dia juga belajar untuk membuat berbagai macam penawar racun. jika Baekhyun yang menemukan jenis racunnya, maka Lay-lah yang membuah penawarnya.

Jika anggota lain lebih memilih untuk melatih fisik mereka, berbeda dengan Xiumin, Chen dan Kyungsoo. Mereka lebih memilih untuk melatih mengendalikan kekuatan mereka. Karena itu mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke Syrion, kota yang disebut-sebut sebagai pusat penyihir - _mereka yang dapat mengendalikan kekuatan alam, tapi kekuatan Chen dan teman-temannya adalah menciptakan unsur alam-_ kerajaan Elyxion. Kini, dibandingkan semuanya, mereka dapat mengontrol kekuatan mereka jauh di atas yang lainnya. Terlihat dari Chen yang dapat memanggil badai petir, Xiumin dapat membekukan sebuah danau yang sangat luas serta, Kyungsoo yang dapat menimbulkan gempa bumi.

Tahun-tahun itu adalah tahun terberat untuk mereka. Di mana mereka harus berpisah dari satu dan yang lain. Hanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih menetap di Ravetta. Mereka mencoba sebisa mungkin menjaga kota itu. Karena itu pulalah hubungan keduanya menjadi sangat dekat. Tapi apakah mencapai tahap percintaan? itu hanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tau.

Kembali ke keadaan sekarang, mereka tampak masih terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Menerka apa yang tengah terjadi.

' _Tapi memang sudah hampir enam bulan ini tidak ada satupun percobaan pembunuhan yang terjadi kepada kami. mungkinkah itu karena Raja yang mulai di racun oleh orang dalam istana?'_ batin Suho. Tanpa sadar ia tengah menggigit ujung jarinya. Kebiasaan Suho jika sedang gelisah.

"Melihat semua ini, aku mempunyai sebuah dugaan." Suara pelan Xiumin memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Dugaan seperti apa itu?" pertanyaan Lay seolah mewakili semua orang yang berada di sana. Karena kini kesebelas pasang mata itu beralih memerhatikan Xiumin dengan penuh minat.

"Kalian pasti tidak melupakan mengapa kita meninggalkan Aterna, eh?" bukannya menjawab, Xiumin kembali melempar pertanyaan. Pertanyaan yang sukses membuat semuanya tersenyum pahit.

"Karena Raja ingin membunuh kita." Luhanlah yang menjawab dengan lirih. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah meja di hadapannya. "Dia mempercayai sebuah ramalan yang mengatakan bahwa orang-orang seperti kita dapat membahayakan kerajaan," lanjutnya.

"Tepat sekali," sahut Xiumin cepat. "Aku sebenarnya pernah mendengar dari beberapa orang di pasar saat kita masih di Aterna, bahwa ramalan itu sebenarnya tidak berbunyi seperti itu, dan aku menduga bahwa saat itu ada orang lain yang mengatakan itu pada raja. Dan orang itu harusnya memiliki posisi yang cukup berpengaruh di istana sehingga bisa sampai membuat Raja mempercayainya," jelasnya.

 **"Dua belas orang yang terlahir mewarisi darah para dewa dari pohon kehidupan akan membawa perubahan pada kerajaan Elyxion. Mereka bisa menjadi pahlawan yang yang menyelamatkan kerajaan atau-"**

 **"-menjadi petaka bagi kerajaan dengan membangkitkan iblis terjahat yang tengah tertidur dalam sebuah kegelapan tanpa batas"**

Kali ini semua mata menatap tidak percaya pada dua pemuda yang baru saja melafalkan isi ramalan tersebut. Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Ba-bagaimana kalian bisa tau isi ramalan itu?" tanya Tao heran. Memang benar, tidak ada satupun dari mereka pernah membaca langsung isi ramalan itu. Mereka hanya mendengarnya dari pembicaraan para cendikiawan yang mereka temui secara kebetulan di pasar.

"Ah, itu…kami…" jawab Baekhyun tampak sambil berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Kami mendengarnya dari seorang kakek ketika masih di Aterna," Sehun berusaha menimpali. "Kakek adalah seorang cendikiawan tua yang sangat hebat, kami tidak sengaja bertemu beliau di taman kota" jelasnya meyakinkan.

Mendengar itu, yang lain hanya menggaguk paham.

"Kalau memang isi ramalannya seperti yang di sampaikan Sehun dan Baekhyunnie, berarti orang itu sudah memanipulasi ramalannya," jelas Chanyeol mencoba menyampaikan pendapatnya. "Tapi, kenapa dia harus menunggu sepuluh tahun dulu baru meracuni Raja?" tanyanya pelan.

"Mungkin dia menunggu hingga Pangeran Taehyung siap," sahut Kai dengan entengnya. Yang lain kembali menggangguk paham.

"Dengan kata lain Pangeran Taehyung berada di belakang semua ini?" tanya Sehun dengan nada sedkit tidak percaya.

"Kemungkinan besar begitu, tapi entah mengapa aku juga tidak yakin dengan hal itu." Lay mencoba menyampaikan pendapatnya.

"Aku sebenarnya sangat membenci sang Raja. Karena beliaulah kita harus meninggalkan tanah kelahiran kita, tapi mengetahui fakta ini aku menjadi sedikit prihatin," jelas Luhan pelan sambil menampilkan raut prihatinnya.

"Kau benar," Kyungsoo menambahkan. "Bahkan sepuluh tahun yang lalu ia harus kehilangan dua pangeran sekaligus karena dibunuh oleh pengawal kepercayaannya sendiri," jelasnya mencoba mengingat kejadian yang menghebohkan itu. Kejadian dimana sang Raja dengan murkanya memutuskan hukuman penggal kepada pengawalnya karena membunuh kedua pangeran.

"Berbicara mengenai dua pangeran itu, apakah kalian pernah melihat wajah keduanya?" tanya Kai penasaran.

Pasalnya selama in rakyat Elyxion hanya mengetahui bahwa Raja hanya memiliki satu orang anak, yaitu Putra Mahkota Taehyung. Karena itulah, saat Raja melaksanakan hukuman itu, rakyat dibuat sangat terkejut. Raja menghukum pengawal setianya untuk kedua pangeran yang bahkan keberadaannya masih dipertanyakan ada atau tidaknya mereka.

"Tidak," jawab Chanyeol cepat. "Aku saja baru tau kalau raja punya anak selain pangeran Taehyung pada hari itu," lanjutnya. Yang lain menganngguk setuju.

"Mengapa pihak istana tidak pernah menunjukkan kedua pangerannya ya?" tanya Tao tidak kalah pensaran.

"Mungkin mereka berbeda?" Sehun mencoba menjawab, tapi malah terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan baru.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Tao tidak puas.

"Mungkin mereka adalah aib kerajaan, karena itu mereka tidak pernah di tunjukkan ke masyarakat." Kali ini Baekhyunlah yang mencoba menjawab.

"Anak haram maksudnya?" tanya Kai polos. Ia hanya mencoba mengklarifikasi.

"Tidak sepertiitu juga bodoh," sahut Kyungsoo jengkel sambil menggeplak kepala Kai pelan. Kai hanya meringis pelan.

"Tapi bisa jadi apa yang dikatakan Kai ada benarnya," sahut Suho cepat.

Mendengar penuturan sang leader, Kai ingin balas menggeplak kepala Kyungsoo. Tapi urung dilakukannya. katanya si karena ia tidak tega. Alhasil ia hanya bergumam, "dengarkan itu Kyungsoo sayang". mendengar itu Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Maksudnya gimana Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Begini, memang benar bahwa seorang Raja berhak untuk memiliki selir, tapi selama ini kita tidak pernah mendengar bahwa Raja menikah lagi," Suho menjeda penjelasannya untuk melihat respon yang lain. "dan kita juga tidak pernah mendengar bahwa Ratu melahirkan lagi," lanjutnya.

"Dengan kata lain anak itu adalah anak dari hubungan gelap Raja?" tanya Sehun mencoba memastikan.

"Begitulah yang aku pikirkan," jawab Suho dengan nada menyetujui.

"Maka dari itu kedua pangeran itu tidak pernah ditunjukkan ke publik." Tao mencoba menarik kesimpulan.

"Terlepas dari itu semua, haruskah kita merasa beruntung mereka sudah tiada?" tanya Lay ambigu.

"Hyung mau bilang kita harus bersyukur karena mereka mati?" tanya Kai kelewat heran sama hyung satunya itu.

"Bukan begitu, maksudnya dengan begitu musuh kita kita menjadi berkurang. Bagaimanapun juga mereka berada di pihak kerajaann," Lay mencoba menjelaskan.

"Ah begitu," Luhan mangangguk paham. "Yah kau benar, setidaknya musuh kita sekarang hanya Pangeran Taehyung."

"Aku tidak berpikir bahwa musuh kita adalah Pangeran Taehyung," sela Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Xiumin heran.

"Seperti yang Hyung katakan, jika benar ada orang lain yang memanipulasi orang-orang di dalam istana, maka musuh kita sebenarnya adalah orang itu," jelas Baekhyun pelan.

"Masuk akal juga," sahut Kyungsoo.

"Tapi bagaimana cara kita menjelaskan kepada pihak istana? Tidak mungkin kan kita datang ke sana lalu bilang 'hai Pangeran Taehyunng, sebenarnya kau sedang diperalat oleh anak buahmu sendiri loh'" jelas Kai dengan nada mengejek.

"Bahkan bisa dipastikan kalau nyawa kita melayang lebih dulu sebelum kita mencapai pintu gerbang istana," tambah Tao.

"Ya! Bisakah kalian bedua seriius sedikit?" tanya Suho kesal. Yang lainnya hanya menggeleng pasrah mendengar ocehan Kai dan Tao.

"Jika memang benar yang dikatakan Baekhyun, maka dari itu sebenarnya yang dalam bahaya bukanlah kita, tetapi orang-orang dalam istana, mereka sudah menjadi boneka seseorang, itu artinya Elyxion akan jatuh ke tangannya," Luhan mencoba menjelaskan hipotesisnya dengan serius.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa mengesampingkan kemungkinan ini adalah rencana pangeran Taehyung agar dia bisa mulus naik ke tahta, bahkan jika harus mengorbakan kedua adiknya," sahut Suho tidak kalah serius.

"Rasanya kepalaku mau pecah memikirkan semua ini," keluh Kai sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya.

"Wah aku baru tau kalau bisa berpikir," ejek Chayeol sambir tersenyum lebar. "dan jangan dipukul gitu Kai, nanti otaknya semakin geser loh."

"Kau salah Yeol, otaknya berada di dengkul," tambah Sehun enteng. Tawa semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu langsung pecah. Setidaknya kelakuan tiga orang itu membuat atmosfir ruangan berubah ringan.

"Bully saja terus bully," sahut Kai jengkel.

Drap... drap… drap….

Brak!

Semuanya langsung terlonjak kaget, mendengar pintu yang dibuka dengan sangat tidak berperi kepintuan. Mereka menatap tajam seseorang yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan napas yang putus-putus seperti orang habis lari dikejar om-om mesum.

"Kuharap kau membawa berita bagus, RIe," kata Suho pelan, tapi terdengar jengkel secara bersamaan. ia masih mengelus tangannya di dada.

"Yes!" Anak itu menjawab dengan penuh semangat. "Aku berhasil memecahkan rahasia dibalik semua tulisan aneh ini," jelasnya sambil mengangkat sebuah kertas kumal. Warnanya bahkan sudah menguning. Belum lagi dengan robekan dibeberapa bagiannya.

"Jadi rahasia apa itu?" tanya Xiumin penasaran.

"Ini adalah sebuah peta yang menunjukkan letak sebuah perpustakan yang terpendam!" jawab Aerie.

"APA? PERPUSTAKAAN YANG TERPENDAM?!"

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Hai, Red balik lagi dengan membawa chapter dua. Mungkin untuk sebagian reader ceitanya memang nggga menarik, tapi Red paham kok. Sekedar informasi, build cerita ini bakal lambat banget. Makan akan terasa seperti tidak ada konflik yang berarti. Karena Red tipikal orang yang bakal ngeluarin koflik di akhir-akhir. Kalau reader perhatikan, sebenarnya di setiap chapter mengandung beberapa petunjuk yang mengarah pada twist terakhir. Hehhe. Semoga ceritanya masih menghibur. Mind to Review? Terimakasih


	4. Chapter 4

" _ **Eomma~"**_

" _ **Ne?"**_

" _ **Kenapa kau suka sekali duduk di bawah pohon tandus ini?"**_

 _ **Mendengar itu, sang ibu hanya tersenyum lembut. Ia menarik sang putra ke dalam pelukannya, dan mengelus rambutnya dengan perlahan.**_

" _ **Tidakah kau merasa nyaman duduk di sini, hm?" tanya sang Ibu.**_

" _ **Iya sih, tapi kalau untuk waktu yang lama itu sangat membosankan," jawab sang anak sambil merajuk.**_

" _ **Kalau begitu katakan pada eomma, hal apa yang paling tidak membosankan untukmu?" tanya sang ibu sambil menatap lekat kedua iris hijau anaknya.**_

" _ **Tentu saja berlatih dengan Taehyung hyung!" jawab bocah itu penuh semangat. Iris hijaunya semakin bersinar, tatkala sinar bulan purnama menyinarinya.**_

.

.

ELYXION

 **EXO belong to theirself**

 **Chapter 3 – Mission (part 1)**

 **Genre : Fantasi, friendship.**

 **Cast : EXO all member and the other Idol, Aerie~**

 **Warning : Cerita ini merupakan terinpirasi dari mana saja. Typo dan Misstypo bertebaran. Ceritanya ngebosenin karena pace cerita yang lambat (Red sebisa mungkin lebih ke arah detail-detail kecil), dan menyebabkan kantuk~**

 **Mint to Read n' Review?**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi bagaimana? Apakah kau bisa melakukannya?" tanya Aerie sambil menatap serius Kyungsoo. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di luar Ravetta yang merupakan daratan gurun pasir.

"Ini mustahil," jawabnya frustasi. "Kau lihat sendiri, jika aku mengangkat pasir ini, yang lain akan langsung longsor," jelasnya lebih lanjut. Mereka sudah mencobanya bekali-kali, tapi tetap saja gagal. Kyungsoo memang berhasil membuat segenggam pasir terangkat, tapi semua sia-sia saat pasir disekelilingnya berjatuhan.

"Aaa~ kalau begini terus tidak akan berhasil," keluh Aerie yang sudah duduk dengan santainya di atas pasir.

"Bagaimana kalau kita padatkan pasirnya dengan air?" Luhan mencoba memberi opsi lain.

"Sulit untukku mengendalikan pasir seperti itu," jawab Kyungsoo semakin frustasi.

"Pokoknya kita harus mencari cara bagaimana cara memasuki perpustakaan itu," ucap Baekhyun penuh tekad. Dia tidak akan sudi jika jalan-jalan berkedok misinya sampai gagal. Jangan bilang Baekhyun egois, ingatkan kalau hanya dia dan Chanyeol yang terkurung di Ravetta saat yang lain pergi berkelana dulu. Jadi kali ini, Baekhyun pastikan dia akan pergi keluar dari kota ini.

Sebenarnya saat ini mereka tengah mencari cara memasukki perpustakaan yang terpendam itu. Setela diskusi, tidak, lebih tepatnya berdebat dengan penuh pemaksaan dengan Suho, mereka berhasil mendapatkan izin pergi ke sana. Tapi semua akan sia-sia jika mereka tidak menemukan bagaimana caranya masuk ke perpustakaan itu.

.

.

" _APA PERPUSTAKAAN YANG TERPENDAM?" teriak Kai, Chen, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak santai._

" _Yes!" jawab Aerie penuh antusias. Ia melambai-lambaikan kertas kuning jelek yang disinyalir merupakan kertas yang dikirim bersama surat dari Kris. "Jadi, kertas ini menjelaskan dimana letak perpustakaan itu!"_

" _Waw itu keren!" teriak Tao heboh. "Tunggu apalagi, ayo kita ke sana!"_

" _Akhirnya, astaga akhirnya kita mendapat misi keluar dari tempat ini, astaga," rancau Kai dengan lebaynya._

" _Tunggu, tunggu," Suho mencoba mengambil alih suasana. "Kau yakin kau kertas jelek, usang dan bau itu adalah sebuah peta?" tanyanya sarkastik. Tipikal Suho. Dia memang paling tidak suka jika ada anggotanya harus mendapatkan misi keluar dari Ravetta._

" _Yes," jawab Aerie cepat. Ia segera berlari ke arah meja, dan membentangkan kertas itu di sana. "Jadi, ini adalah Ravetta, lalu…" ia menarik jari telunjukknya dari gambar kota Ravetta menuju sudut lain kertas, "di sinilah perpustakaan itu!"_

" _Aku tidak melihat apapun di sana," sahut Suho sambil memincingkan matanya. Ia segera menarik kertas itu secara paksa, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Menerawangnya dengan sinar matahari. Bahkan bibirnya ikut tidak santai karena sudah maju lima senti._

" _Chanyeol kemarilah, aku butuh apimu," ucap Aerie yang sudah tidak tahan melihat tingkah pimpinan mereka._

" _Mau seberapa besar?" tanya Chanyeol santai._

" _Terserah!" jawab Aerie cepat._

 _Bwosshh!_

" _Yak!" teriak Aerie, Suho dan Lay bersamaan sambil melompat menjauh saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan api dari sleuruh tubuhnya._

" _Tadi katanya terserah," elak Chanyeol yan tidak terima di bentak._

" _Satu jari saja sudah cukup!" sahut Aerie gemas._

" _Mau jari apa? Jempol? Telunjuk?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda._

" _-tengah! Biar kau puas!" teriaknya._

" _Aigoo, dasar mesum," teriak Kai dan Chanyeol kompak dan langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak._

" _Baiklah, baiklah," Chanyeol segera menghentikan tawanya ketika menyadari tatapan membunuh dari Suho. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan api dari jari telunjuknya. Aerie segera merebut peta itu dari Suho dan meletaknya di dekat api milik Chanyeol. Perlahan-lahan sebuah gambar muncul di titik yang ditunjuk oleh Aerie sebelumnya._

" _It's magic!" teriak Chanyeol norak._

 _Gambar itu berbentuk seperti sebuah bangunan besar dengan gambar pohon kehidupan di pintunya._

" _Bagaimana? Kau percaya sekarang?" tanya Aerie atau terdengar seperti ia tengah menantang Suho._

" _Bagaimana kau tahu kalau ini bukan sihir hitam?" balas Suho tidak mau kalah._ _"Bagaimana kau tau kalau itu bukan sebuah jebakan?" tambahnya lagi._

 _"Jadi maksud hyung, kris hyung ingin menjebak kita?" tanya Tao. Terselip nada tidak terima di sana yang membuat Suho merasa sedikit bersalah._

 _"Errr...bukan gitu juga si" jawab Suho tidak yakin. "Tapi aku teteap tidak setuju jika kita semua harus ke sana!"_

 _"Siapa bilang kita semua harus ke sana?" tanya Aerie cepat. "AKu hanya akan mengajak beberapa orang yang menurutku akan berguna."_

 _"Aku! Aku!" Kai berteriak kecang. Ia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Persis seperti anak-anak kecil yang berebut menjawab pertanyaan dari guru mereka. "Astaga, aku mohon pilih aku Rie. Aku janji akan terus bersikap baik padamu!"_

 _"Eii, janji palsu!" sahut Aerie tidak percaya._

" _Aku Rie! Aku bisa jadi lampu sentermu!" teriak Baekhyun sambil tersenyum senang. Kai langsung menatapnya cemberut._

" _Aku juga bisa jadi api unggun!" teriak Chanyeol ikut-ikutan._

" _Aku bisa membantumu membawa buku-buku dari sana!" kali ini Luhan mencoba mempromosikan dirinya._

" _Aku bisa memciptakan angin sejuk kalau kau kepanasan Rie" sahut Sehun dengan sangat-sangat tidak nyambung._

" _Aku bisa membantumu menggali perpustakaan itu!" tawaran Kyungsoo terdengar sangat meyakinkan._

 _Mendengar semua itu, Kai hanya bisa cemberut, karena di saat seperti ini kekuatannya sangat tidak menguntungkan._

 _"Tetap tidak!" teriak Suho yang berhasil membungkan semua orang yang berada disana. "Menurutku malah itu jauh lebih berbahaya!" Suho_

 _"Tapi oppa, jika kita seperti ini terus, kita tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali." Aerie mencoba melayangkan protesnya._

 _"Aerie benar. bahkan musuh kita sudah bergerah beberapa langkah di depan." Xiumin angkat bicara. Mungkin Suho adalah orang yang memimpin mereka saat ini, tapi sebagai orang yang lebih tua dari Suho, sudah kewajibannya untuk menasehati Suho._

 _"Aku rasa kita harus berani mengambil resiko hyung! kita tidak bisa terus duduk diam dan menunggu di serang" protes Chanyeol. Sejujurnya ia juga sudah merasa muak jika harus terus berlindung di balik tembok Rvaetta tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Demi apapun, mereka punya kekuatan untuk setidaknya melangkah terlebih dahulu. Bukan hanya pasrah menerima segala ancaman dari pihak kerajaan._

 _"Aku setuju dengan Chanyeol hyung!" teriak Sehun. "Bagaimana pun juga kita harus mulai berpikir untuk menuntaskan masalah ini dari akarnya. Lagipula sampai kapan kita mau terus berada di comfort zone ini," tanyanya dengan nada menantang._

 _"Bukankah kau percaya pada kami hyung?" tanya Baekhyun skakmat._

 _Suho memandang semuanya dalam diam. Dia sedang terdesak. Bagaimana mungkin sekarang mereka malah bahu membahu untuk mendukung misi yang berbahaya ini. Bahkan Sehun yang pendiam sampai angkat bicara. Tapi, tidakkah mereka berpikir tentang bahaya yang sedang menunggu di luar sana. Bagaimana kalau mereka sampai tersesat di tengah padang pasir? Bagaimana kalau mereka diserang deserter? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba saja rencana ini sampai terdengar oleh pihak kerajaan? Terlalu banyak bagaimana yang sedang memenuhi otak Suho, membuat sampai mengeluh pelan._

'Ugh…kenapa semuanya kompak sekali menyudutkanku sih!' _batinnya nelangsa. Mungkin mereka memang bukan saudara darah, tapi entah mengapa, bagi Suho mereka tetaplah saudaranya. Keluarga yang tidak pernah ia miliki sebelumnya. Karena itu, walaupun harus mengorbankan nyawa, ia akan terus melindungi mereka. Menjadi tameng mereka._

 _Suho merasakan seseorang meremas bahunya pelan. Seolah memberinya kekuatan. Dan Suho tau siapa orang itu. Dia adalah Lay. J_ _ika dibandingkan yang lain, Lay lah yang paling mengerti Suho. Terlebih dengan sifat Suho yang selalu ingin menanggung semuanya sendiri._

 _Merasa mendapat sokongan, Suho menarik napas pelan, sampai akhirnya dengan lirih ia berucap, "baiklah aku mengerti"._

 _Mendegar itu, semuanya langsung berteriak senang. Terutama Kai. Ia bahkan sampai berjoget-joget tidak jelas. Mau tidak mau hal itu mengundang tawa Suho. Sepertinya dia memang harus mengalah kali ini. Semoga saja tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Dan Baekhyun benar, dia mempercayai semua saudaranya._

 _"Tapi sebelum itu, kita harus menyelidiki benar-benar tentang perpustakaan itu, baru kita berangkat!" perintah Suho mutlak._

 _"Arraseo captain!" teriak semuanya penuh semangat._

 _See? Bagaimana Suho tidak mencintai mereka?_

.

"Kau yakin tidak ada acara lain untuk membuka pintunya Rie?" tanya Baekhyun yang tengah duduk santai di atas pasir. Tangannya sibuk menggambar benang kusut di pasir.

"Mungkin," jawabnya ambigu. "Yang aku pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya menemukan pintu masuknya."

"Jadi maksudmu kau ingin menggali daratan di sana dengan menggunakan kekuatanku untuk menemukan pintu masuknya?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Ya."

.

" _Jadi siapa saja yang ingin kau ajak?" tanya Suho setelah keadaan kembali tenang._

 _Aeri tampak berpikir. Ini misi yang sulit. Bagaimanapun juga mereka hanya boleh bergerak dengan tim kecil. Selain agar mereka dapat bergerak dengan bebas, tim kecil juga lebih efektif dalam keadaan seperti ini._

" _Aku akan mengajak Kyungsoo, Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kai," putus Aerie akhirnya._

" _YEAYYYYYY!" teriak keempat pemuda itu. Tentu saja minus Kyungsoo yang kewarasannya masih terjaga sampai sekarang._

 _Suho tampak menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya._

" _Aku punya alasan sendiri mengapa memilih mereka," sahut Aerie seolah dapat membaca mimik wajah Suho. Mendengar itu, Suho hanya mengangguk paham._

.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau tetiba tanahnya kembali longsor, kita akan mati tertimbun," ucap Baekhyun cepat. Ia memeluk tubuhnya saat bayangan dimana mereka tertimbun di dalam perpustakaan itu dan mati perlahan karena kekurangan makan dan minum.

"Kalian pikir kenapa aku memilih mengajak Kai?"

Ketiga pemuda itu hanya dapat terdiam. Mereka saling padang, seolah menyiratkan _'hei kau tau jawabannya?'_

"Ah!" Luhan berteriak paham. "Ternyata kau berpikir sampai sejauh itu!"

"Aku tidak akan membawa kalian pada misi bunuh diri, oke?" sahutnya. Aerie kembali mengambil peta dari sakunya. Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo segera duduk melingkarinya.

"Gambarnya menghilang," sahut Baekhyun saat melihat gambar bangunan perpustakaan itu tidak ada lagi di peta.

"Mereka menggunkan semacam tinta yang hanya bisa muncul pada suhu tertentu," jawab Aerie.

"Sebenarnya aku masih penasaran, apa yang akan kita dapatkan jika kita pergi ke perpustakaan itu?" tanya Luhan.

"Sejarah kalian." Jawab Aerie enteng. "Tidak pernahkan kalian bertanya, mengapa kalian harus terlahir di dunia ini? Mengapa kalian harus terlahir dalam keadaan seperti ini?"

"Mungkin kalau kita tidak terlahir dalam keadaan seperti ini, sekarang kita sedang hidup bahagia dengan keluarga kita di Aterna." kini mata bulat Kyungsoo

"Kau benar," suara Luhan ikut terdengar lirih.

"Yak!" teriakan Baekhyun membuat yang lainnya berjengit kaget. "Aigoo, kenapa kalian jadi suram begini, huh?" tanyanya sebal. "Kalian harus percaya bahwa tidak ada satu pun manusia yang terlahir sia-sia di dunia ini! Percayalah pasti kita mempunyai takdir istimewa, itu kenapa kita memiliki kekuatan ini!"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Sedetik kemudian, senyum lega terpampang di wajah keduanya.

"Kau benar Baek," sahut Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Kalau begitu kita harus segera menemukan cara menemukan letak pintu masuk perpustakaan itu!" teriak Luhan penuh semangat.

"YA!"

.

"Kau tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkan mereka begitu," sahut Lay yang gerah melihat Suho yang masih betah berdiri di samping jendela. Matanya tidak lepas dari keempat bocah di bawah sana.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengkhawatirkan mereka," jawab Suho tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya. "Kita bahkan belum tahu di mana letak perpustakaan itu. Belum lagi bahaya yang mengancam di luar sana."

"Demi apapun Suho, mereka sudah besar. Bukan bocah berumur lima tahun lagi" Xiumin berkata dengan gemas. "Kau bisa lihat sendiri, mereka sudah mampu melindungi diri mereka sendiri."

"Berhenti bersikap seperti seorang ibu yang tidak ingin anaknya pergi merantau!" sahut Chen tidak kalah gemasnya.

Suho menghela napas berat. Benarkah ia sudah keterlaluan. Tentu saja tidak. Ia hanya tidak mau membahayakan saudara-saudaranya. Ia ingin selalu memastikan mereka berada dalam pandangannya dalam keadaan aman dan tentram.

Tapi, di lain sisi mereka ada benarnya. Mereka memang sedang tidak hidup di keadaan yang damai. Mereka sedang berperang. Walaupun bukan perang terbuka seperti kebanyakan. Tapi itu bukan berarti perang ini tidak berbahay. Justru ini jauh lebih berbahaya lagi. Mereka tidak tahu siapa dan bagaimana musuh mereka sebenarnya. Jika diibaratkan, mereka hanya anak ayam yang menunggu diterkam oleh elang.

Suho kembali menghela napas. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali ia menghela napas hari ini. Mungkin, jika pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa sekali kau menghela napas, maka kebahagiaanmu juga akan menghilang, berarti sudah berapa kebahagiaan yang dibuang oleh Suho hari ini.

"Ayolah Suho, jika kau terus bersikap seperti ini, kau hanya membebani mereka," Xiumin kembali bersuara.

"Aku bahkan berpikir mereka akan tetap pergi walau aku tidak memberi izin sama sekali," sahut Suho lemah.

"Kalau begitu bukankah lebih baik mereka pergi dengan izinmu?" tanya Lay pelan. Ia melemparkan senyum manis ke arah Suho.

"Sepertinya hari ini kalian semua sedang tidak terbantahkan ya," erang Suho yang disambut tawa oleh yang lainnya.

.

"Hun, sudah dong ngambeknya," bujuk Kai sambil menarik lengan baju Sehun.

"Huh!" Sehun langsung membuang muka. "Kenapa aku saja yang tidak diajakin sih?" tanyanya jengkel. Demi apapun, mereka dikenal sebagai trio bangsadt yang tidak terpisahkan. Tapi apa sekarang? Hanya Sehun saja yang tidak diajak! Dan hal itulah yang membuat Sehun ngambek dengan kedua sahabatnya.

"Ugh, kalau yang itu aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Kai ragu. Ia takut salah bicara dan membuat mood Sehun semkain hancur.

"Atau perlu kita bujuk Aerie agar membawamu juga?" Chanyeol mencoba memberikan jalan keluar.

"Kau tau sendiri Aerie, dia itu kepala batu," jawab Sehun ketus.

"Lagipula di sini kan masih ada Tao, kau tidak sendirian," sahut Kai.

"Oh, begitu? Jadi kalian mulai berani meninggalkan teman gitu?" tanya Sehun tambah jengkel.

Kai dan Chanyeol hanya bisa mengerang frustasi. Sehun memang dikenal anak yang pendiam, tapi kalau sudah ngambek, bakal sebelas dua belas sama cewek yang sedang pms.

"Berhentilah merajuk seperti itu, kau jadi terlihat sebangsa dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan," keluh Chanyeol.

"Yak!" teriak Sehun sambil menggeplak kepala Chanyeol dengan sadisnya. "Kau mau bilang sekarang aku menjadi submissive seperti mereka huh?!"

"B-bukan begitu," jawab Chanyeol masih berusaha melindungi kepalanya.

Sebenarnya ada satu lagi alasan kenapa Sehun benar-benar sebal karena tidak diajak. Yaitu Luhan, gebetannya juga ikut dalam misi ini. Dan lagi, Chanyeol dan Kai alah pergi bersama gebetan mereka. Dan Sehun paham benar kalau keduanya akan memanfaatkan misi ini untuk sekalian modus-modus dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Krek.

Ketiganya langsung menoleh ke arah pintu. Munculah tiga pemuda yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka tadi.

"Kalian sudah kembali?" tanya Kai.

"Bagitulah," jawab Baekhyun yang langsung duduk di ruang makan, sedangkan Kyungsoo terus melangkah ke dapur untuk segera membuat makan malam. Dan Kai mengikutinya dari belakang. Bilangnya sih ingin membantu.

"Bagamana perkembangannya?" tanya Chanyeol yang berhasil kabur dari Sehun. Karena kini Sehun tengah ditenangkan oleh Luhan.

"Nihil," jawab Baekhyun lesu.

"Sudah tenang saja, besok masih bisa di pikirkan lagi jalan keluarnya," sahut Chanyeol. Kini tangannya tengah sibuk mengelus kepala Baekhyun. Sebuah kebiasaan kecil yang dilakukan Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun sedang dalam mood yang jelek.

Baekhyun yang nyaman dengan elusan itu mulai memejamkan matanya. Bahkan tubuhnya sudah menyandar dengan sempurna di tubuh Chanyeol.

' **Tidak semua hal bisa di lihat oleh mata manusia'**

Brak!

Chanyeol hanya dapat mengerang, saat tubuhnya tersungkur ke lantai karena Baekhyun yang berdiri tiba-tiba.

"Itu dia!" teriak Baekhyun senang.

Luhan yang sejak tadi sedang menenangkan Sehun juga sudah berada di ruang makan. Sehun berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Begitupun Kyungsoo dan Kai yang muncul dari arah dapur.

"Itu dia apanya Baek?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Bahkan sekarang dia bisa melihat mata Baekhyun yang berkilat senang serta senyuman lebar.

"Aku tau cara menemukan pintu perpustakann itu!" teriak Baekhyun heboh. "Tidak semua hal bisa di lihat oleh mata manusia. Itulah jawabannya!"

"HAHHHH?"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Fiuhh, akhirnya kelar juga chapter 3.

Red mau berterimakasih dulu pada **Lusiani** yang sudah setia memberi review. Serius, review kamu bikin aku terus semangat untuk nulis. Terimakasih yaaaaaa.

Red juga mau berterima kasih kepada **baekpupuchan** atas masukkan dan sarannya. Terimakasih sudah menyadarkan Red bahwa chapter 2 benar-benar membosankan dan plotless. Buat kedepannya, Red akan lebih berusaha lagi. Dan Red harap kamu masih mau memberi masukan-masukan lainnya

Dan buat pembaca lainnya semoga terhibur dengan fanfic ini. Tapi bolehkan Red meminta review kalian? Hehhehe.


	5. Chapter 5

" _ **Eomma, kata Kim Seongsaenim, bintang itu ada saat siang juga ya?"**_

" _ **Yup, kau benar Hyunnie," jawab sang Ibu sambil mencubit pipi sang putra dengan gemas.**_

" _ **Tapi kenapa Hyunnie tidak bisa melihatnya eomma?" tanya sang anak dengan raut penasaran.**_

" _ **Tidak semua hal bisa dilihat dengan mata, sayang." Mendengar jawaban sang Ibu, anak itu semakin mengerutkan keningnya.**_

" _ **Hyunnie tidak mengerti eomma," jawab sang anak takut-takut.**_

 _ **Melihat raut bingung bercampur khawatir sang anak, sang ibu langsung tersenyum lembut. Ia mencoba menenangkan sang anak dengan mengelus surai silvernya. "Bintang tidak terlihat saat siang hari karena cahayanya kalah terang dengan sinar matahari," jelas sang ibu pelan.**_

 _ **Sang anak langsung mengangguk paham.**_

" _ **Lalu, Hyunnie juga harus ingat, tidak semua di dunia ini dapat dilihat dengan mata kita. Ada kalanya kita harus mendengarkan dengan telinga kita, atau mungkin merasakan dengan kulit kita, mencium dengan hidung kita, atau yang paling penting melihat dengan mata hati kita."**_

 _ **Dan sang anak pun kembali mengerutkan dahi.**_

.

.

 **ELYXION**

 **EXO belong to theirself**

 **Chapter 4 – Kunci**

 **Genre : Fantasi, friendship.**

 **Cast : EXO all member and the other Idol, Aerie~**

 **Warning : Cerita ini merupakan terinpirasi dari mana saja. Typo dan Misstypo bertebaran. Ceritanya ngebosenin karena pace cerita yang lambat (Red sebisa mungkin lebih ke arah detail-detail kecil), dan menyebabkan kantuk~**

 **Mint to Read n' Review?**

.

"Jadi apa maksudmu, Baek?" tanya Aerie dengan jengkelnya. Demi apapun, matahari baru saja terbit tetapi pemuda mungil itu sudah betandang ke rumahnya. Bahkan ia mengetuk pintu rumah Aerie dengan beringas, membuat pintu itu sampai lepas dari engselnya.

"Begini loh," Baekhyun merubah posisi duduknya agar dapat berhadapan dengan sang teman yang menatapnya dengan mata masih setengah terpejam. _'Pasti dia bergadang semalaman untuk mencari tau cara menemukan pintu masuk perpustakaan itu,'_ batin Baekhyun.

"Mungkin saja pintu masuk perpustakaan itu tidak bisa kita lihat langsung dengan mata kita," jelas Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja Baek, kan sudah kubilang kalau perpustakaanya terpendam di dalam pasir," jawab Aerie jengkel.

"Ugh, maksudku mungkin ada jalan masuk lain ke perpustakaan itu," sahut Baekhyun.

"Jalan lain?"

"Begini, jika memang perpustakaan itu sudah berdiri sejak lama, maka sudah banyak orang yang masuk ke sana, benar?" tanya Baekhyun yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukkan malas oleh Aerie.

"Dan coba kau pikir, memang orang-orang itu harus menggali pasir dulu setiap kali berkunjung ke sana?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Kali ini tidak ada anggukan dari Aerie, melainkan hanya tatapan bengong bin bego.

"Kalau memang begitu, menurutmu bagaimana cara kita menemukan pintu tanpa harus menggali itu?" tanya Aerie.

"Nah itu pertanyaanya," jawab Bekhyun antusias dan langsung dihadiahkan jitakan super keras oleh Aerie.

"Kau hanya memberi tambahan masalah untuk dipikirkan bodoh!" teriaknya kesal.

"Yah! Setidaknya kita tidak perlu memikirkan cara mengali pasir tau!" balas Baekhyun tidak kalah sebalnya.

"Ah, kau benar."

"Ish, makanya jangan asal main jitak!" sahut Baekhyun. "Memangnya di antara buku jelekmu itu tidak adakah yang membahas tentang perpustakaan itu?"

"Ah, iya!" Aerie tampak seperti menyadari sesuatu. "Kau tunggu di sini sebentar, aku akan mengambilnya." Baekhyun melihat Aerie berjalan menjauh dan menghilang ke salah satu ruangan.

Mengetahui dirinya di tinggal sendirian dan kemungkinan untuk waktu yang lama, Baekhyun memilih untuk menginvasi dapur milik tuan rumah. Lagipula dia juga belum sarapan, karena terlalu bersemangat dan memilih untuk segera kabur ke rumah sahabatnya ini. Ia bermaksud membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua, karena dilihat dari manapun Aerie pasti baru saja membuka matanya dan sama sekali belum cuci muka apalagi sarapan.

Baru saja niat memulai memasak, Baekhyun di kejutkan oleh pintu yang menjeblak terbukan. Ia melihat segerombolan orang masuk. Mereka adalah Chanyeol, Luhan, Kungsoo, Kai dan Sehun.

"Astaga Baek, kukira kau diculik alien tau!" teriak Chanyeol heboh.

"Jangan berlebihan Yeol," Baekhyun meyahut malas ucapan sahabatnya itu. Kini manik silvernya melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang sudah memasukki dapur. Ia sibuk membuka lemari penyimpanan makanan. "Apa kalian belum sarapan juga?" tanya Baekhyun begitu melihat Kyungsoo sudah mengeluarkan beberapa tangkup roti dan bahan-bahan lainnya.

"Salahkan sahabat sejatimu itu Baek," sahut Luhan yang sudah bermalas-malasan di salah satu kursi.

Mendengar dirinya disindir, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Kau tau betapa heboh dirinya saat mendapati kamarmu kosong Baek," tambah Kai.

"Aku kan hanya khawatir Baekhyun diculik loh." Chanyeol mencoba membela diri. Yang lain hanya menatap malas pemuda kelebihan kalsium itu.

"Bergunalah sedikit Yeol," tegur Kyungsoo. "Cepat ambil persediaan susu di gudang penyimpanan." Chanyeol hanya merengut sebal di perintah seenaknya oleh Kyungsoo. Ia berjalan keluar dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Omong-omong dimana si tuan rumah?" tanya Sehun yang tidak mendapati sosok Aerie sejak tadi.

"Dia sedang ke ruangannya untuk mengambil beberapa buku," jawab Baekhyun yang masih sibuk membantu Kyungsoo. Kini ia tengah memotong keju untuk di letakkan di atas daging yang tengah di panggang oleh Kyungsoo.

"Oiya Baek." Kai mencoba membuka topik baru. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'tidak semua hal dapat dilihat dengan mata manusia'?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran yang dapat terdengar dengan jelas. Demi apapun, semalam setelah Baekhyun berteriak heboh, Suho dan yang lainnya malah pulang dan memaksa mereka untuk segera menyiapkan makan malam. Alhasil, pembicaraan itu harus ditunda, dan mau tidak mau Kai ingin mendapat penjelasannya sekarang juga.

"Apa kalian pernah mendengar bahwa bintang juga ada saat siang hari?" bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun justru kembali melempar pertanyaan.

"Aku pernah mendengarnya, dan dijelaskan bahwa cahaya bintang tidak cukup terang sehingga tertutup oleh matahari," jelas Luhan bersemangat.

"Bingo!" sahut Baekhyun dari arah dapur.

"Lalu hubungannya dengan pintu perpustakaan itu apa Baek," tanya Kai masih tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

Sehun langsung menghadiahinya dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku rasa mulai sekarang kau harus melatih otakmu untuk memikirkan hal yang lebih berguna daripada hanya sekedar memikirkan kiat-kiat menggoda nona-nona di bar," sahut Sehun datar sedatar wajahnya.

"Enak saja!" sahut Kai sambil mencoba menjitak kepala Sehun.

"Jadi maksudmu kita dapat mengasumsinya pintu perpustakaan itu sebagai bintang, dengan kata lain kita tidak harus menggali perpustakan itu melainkan tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat kapan pintu itu muncul?" tanya Kyungsoo mencoba mengkonfirmasi jawabannya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu si," jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum bodoh.

"Sudah kuduga," sahut Kyungsoo dengan sarkasnya.

"Jika memang seperti itu, berarti kita haru mencari tau kapan waktu pintu itu akan muncul?" tanya Luhan.

"Jika memang begitu, bukankah itu akan sangat menghambat, maksudku kita tidak punya banyak waktu," sahut Kai sambil mulai berjalan ke ruang makan bersama Sehun saat melihat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mulai menata meja tersebut.

Tampak terhidang daging panggang, kentang kukus dan sekeranjang roti. Kai dan Sehun sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan rakus.

"Bisa tunggu teman tidak?" suara Chanyeol berhasil menghentikan aksi Kai dan Sehun yang sudah bersiap menyantap hidangan. Ia baru saja masuk dengan membawa sebuah kendi yang penuh dengan susu dan meletakkannya di atas api sesuai arahan Kyungsoo.

"Masihkah kata setia kawan berlaku di sini?" tanya Sehun dengan nada menyindir yang sangat ketara. Kai dan Chanyeol hanya dapat menelan ludah dengan gugup.

 _'Sepertinya Sehun masih dendam dengan masalah kemarin,'_ batin Kai dan Chanyeol kompak.

"Sudah hentikan kalian bertiga." Luhan segera turun tangan sebelum terjadi baku hantam. "Kita tidak akan mulai makan sebelum Aerie datang." Putusnya dan langsung di tanggapi dengusan sebal Sehun.

"Aigoo, pantas saja berisik, ternyata trio bangsat ada di sini," sahut Aerie yang baru saja muncul dengan sebuah buku tebal.

Setelah meletakkan buku itu di meja makan, Aerie segera membukannya dengan terburu-buru. "Nah, ini dia!" teriaknya bersemangat saat menemukan halaman yang dicarinya. "Di halaman ini tertulis beberapa cara untuk menemukan pintu perpustakaan itu," jelasnya. Kini keenam pemuda itu segera berjalan mendekat.

"Pintu perpustakaan akan muncul saat gerhana matahari," Luhan mencoba membaca point pertama.

"Skip! Kita tidak tahu kapan gerhana itu terjadi," sahut Kai cepat.

"Pintu perpustakaan akan muncul saat gerhana bulan." Kini Luhan membaca poin kedua.

"Skip lagi!" sahut semuanya kompak.

"Bertanyalah pada sang bijaksana, dia akan menunjukkannya padamu." Luhan membaca poin ketiga.

"Skip!" sahut yang lain dengan kompak.

"Sudah tidak ada lagi, ada tiga cara itu yang tertulis di sini," sahut Luhan. Ia mencoba melihat halaman berikutnya. Tapi nihil.

Ssiingggg

Tetiba keadaan menjadi henig. Mereka saling melempar pandnagar horor.

"Astaga, teka-teki macam apa lagi ini?" Kai menggeram kesal memecah keheningan.

"Haruskah kita menemukan seorang kakek tua di tengah gurun?" erang Chanyeol tak kalah frustasinya.

"Sang bijaksana…" Kyungsoo mengulang-ulang kata itu, berharap tiba-tiba ide muncul di otaknya.

"Astaga, di otakku sang bijaksana hanya tergambarkan kakek tua berjanggut panjang dengan tongkatttt!" teriak Luhan yang langsung disahuti oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku rasa sebaknya kita sarapan dulu," putus Aerie yang tidak kalah frustasi.

.

.

"Dimana Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan trio bangsat?" tanya Suho heran saat melihat enam kursi kosong.

"Tidak tahu. Sejak aku bangun mereka sudah menghilang dari kamar masing-masing," sahut Chen sambil sibuk mengunyah sarapannya.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah kabur ke rumah Aerie," sahut Lay.

"Ternyata mereka memang benar-benar niat menjalankan misi ini, hahha," sahut Xiumin senang melihat betapa semangatnya keenam adiknya itu.

"Astaga, ini masih pagi dan mereka belum sarapan," keluh Suho. Kadang ia bingung bagaimana cara mengendalikan keenam adiknya itu. Memang si, diantara semuanya, mereka berenam adalah orang-orang yang paling sulit di atur. Bahkan Kyungsoo sekalipun. Bagaimanapun juga, ia akan selalu mengikuti Baekhyun dan Luhan. "Kalau begini bagaimana aku tidak khawatir pada mereka."

"Jangan mulai lagi Hyung," Sahut Chen cepat. "Lagipula dengan mereka menemukan perpustakaan itu, kita bisa mendapat lebih banyak informasi," lanjutnya.

"Kau benar," Tao menyahut setuju.

"Dengan begitu kita dapat menentukan langkah ke depan." Sahutan Xiumin terdengar antusias.

"Tidakah kaliah merasa kita ini seperti orang buta arah ?" tanya Lay pelan.

"Sudah dari dulu aku merasa seperti itu kalau boleh jujur," jawab Chen enteng. "Sudah buta arah, selalu diburu pula," lanjutnya dengan pedas.

"Hyung benar." Tao menggangguk pelan.

"Hahh, sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi, sebaiknya kita sarapan saja dulu." Suho yang merasa tersindir segera mengambil alih untuk menenangkan keadaan. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk membuat dirinya kebali terpojok dengan argumen-argumen yang dilontarkan saudara-saudaranya.

.

.

Sementara itu di Aterna.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sang Raja kepada sosok yang berdiri di dekatnya. _Hands of King_.

"Seperti yang sudah yang mulia prediksi, mereka akan pergi mencari perpustakaan itu," jawab seorang pria berjubah hitam yang berdiri di sampingnya. Wajahnya todak tampak dengan jelas karena tertutup tudung dari jubahnya.

"Lalu apakah saya perlu mengirim beberapa orang untuk memata-matai mereka?" tanya salah satu pengawalnya. _The Kingsguard_.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya," tolak sang Raja. "Biarkan mereka bebas, jangan ada serangan kepada mereka."

"Baik yang mulia, saya mengerti," sang pengawal menjawab dengan patuh.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerja tambang itu?" tanya sang pria berjubah tadi.

"Biarkan lebih dulu, aku sudah punya rencana lainnya untuknya," jawab sang yang mulia. Tanpa disadari siapapun, senyum miring tampang menghiasi wajah sang Raja.

Tiba-tiba saja sang Raja bangkit dari singgah sananya. "Aku ingin berjalan-jalan sendiri, jangan mengikutiku." Setelah berkata demikian, sang Raja mulai meninggalkan ruang tahta.

"Baik yang mulia," jawab pria berjubah sambil menyeringai mengerikan.

"Baik yang mulia," Jawab sang pengawal patuh.

.

Di sebuah kamar yang luas, tampak seorang pria paruh baya tengah tertidur dengan tenang. Seorang wanita cantik duduk dengan setianya di samping ranjang. Mereka adalah Raja dan Ratu Elyxion.

"Eomma…" sapa sebuah suara dengan pelan.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya yang Ratu dengan nada dingin.

"A-aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan A-appa," jawab sang anak pelan. Matanya menatap sendu ke arah dua orang yang sangat dicintainya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit saat melihat sang appa masih setia memejamkan mata dan sang eomma yang terus berusaha tegar. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk punggung sempit sang eomma, mencoba membagi beban dan rasa sakitnya.

"Jangan berlagak perhatian, bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" tanya sang Ratu masih dengan nada dinginnya.

Yang semua tidak mungkin di lakukannya karena sang Ibu sudah sangat membencinya. Ia sudah tidak dapat menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh saat mendengar nada dingin dari sang ibu. Bukankah seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa? Tapi kenapa, kenapa rasa sakitnya masih tetap sama dengan saat ia mendengarnya untuk pertama kali?

"M-mian…"ucapnya pelan

"Pergilah, bukannya masih banyak yang harus kau urusi," jawab sang Ratu.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia segera beranjak menjauh. Sakit. Hatinya sangat sakit. Ibunya bahkan tidak pernah lagi memandangnya, sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Tanpa disadari, kakinya membawanya ke sebuah ruangan besar lainnya. Dengan ragu, ia mencoba membuka pintu kayu ruangan itu. Mata kelamnya menyapu ruangan yang ternyata sebuah kamar tidur dengan dua tempat tidur.

' _Hyung! Kau datang ke sini?'_ Bahkan, kini ia seolah-olah dapat mendengar suara adik bungsunya.

"Hyunnie…hiks…Hunnie…hiks" Seperti yang lalu. Setiap dia masuk ke kamar ini, tangisnya selalu pecah. Ia merindukan kedua adiknya.

.

.

Deg!

"uhuk..uhukk…"

"Makanya makan itu pelan-pelan," sahut Kai sambil memberi segelas air kepada Sehun yang langsung disambar dengan ganasnya.

"Diam kau!" umpat Sehun setelah batuknya mereda.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

"Tenang saja, aku hanya tersedak, Hyung," jawab Sehun pelan. Merasa dirinya ditatap, Sehun segera menoleh dan menatap iris silver tengah menatapnya dengan serius.

"Tak bisakah kau tutup bukumu dulu, Rie?" tanya Kyungsoo untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia merasa terganggu melihat temannya itu masih sibuk dengan bukunya saat sedang makan.

"Tidak bisa Kyung, aku masih penasaran," jawab Aerie masih tetap fokus ke bukunya.

Kyungsoo hanya dapat menghela napas, menyerah meminta gadis satu itu untuk meninggalkan bukunya.

"Aku kepikiran sesuatu," tiba-tiba Baekhyun memecah keheningan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Luhan antusias.

"Aku merasa yang dimaksud sang bijaksana tidak merujuk pada sosok manusia," jawab Baekhyun sedikit ragu.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

"Kita tahu sendiri, di luar sana hanya ada gurun pasir. Lagiula tidak ada desa terdekat di sekitar perpustakaan itu, jadi aku merasa kata sang bijaksana tidak merujuk ke manusia." Baekhyun masih mencoba menyampaikan pemikirannya sedetail mungkin. Berharap yang lain mengerti maksudnya.

"Tapi di luar sana masih ada deserter, apakah itu masuk hitungan?" tanya Kai ragu.

"Aku rasa tidak ada orang cukup bijaksana di antara mereka," jawab Sehun sarkas. Luhan dan Chanyeol langsung menggangguk setuju.

"Jika memang bukan manusia, kita asumsikan sang bijaksana sebagai hewan." Kini satu-satnya wanita d ruangan itu tampak berpikir sangat keras. "Dan hewan yang tinggal di gurun pasir adalah…"

"Serigala gurun!" teriak Luhan dengan hebohnya. "Dan aku baru inget cerita tentang sekelompok serigala. Dimana mereka meletakkan serigala tua dan sakit di paling depan agar tidak tertinggal, serigala betina akan berada ditengah dengan di kelillingi oleh serigala jantan yang kuat dan sehat, lalu paling belakang adalah sang pemimpin!" jelas Luhan deng menggebu-gebu. "Tidakkah cukup bijaksana sang pemimpin serigala itu?" tanyanya antusias.

"Kau benar!" sahut Kai tak kalah semangatnya.

"Jadi kita harus menemukan sang pemimpin serigala untuk menemukan pintu itu!" teriak Aerie.

"Kau benar!" jawab keenam pemuda itu kompak.

"Kalau begitu jika kita ingin bertanya kepada serigala itu, kita membutuhkan-"

"-TAMER!" potong keenam pemuda itu kompak (lagi).

Siiiingggg.

Tetiba keadaan kembali berubah hening. Bahkan menjadi hening yang mencekam.

"Astaga, kenapa harus jalan buntu lagiiiiiii!" teriak Kai frustasi. Karena satu-satunya tamer di antara mereka adalah Kris.

"Ehem…"

"Di saat sudah menemukan jalan keluar, kenapa harus jalan buntu lagi si?" keluah Luhan yang sudah terkulai lemas.

"Ehem…"

"Sudah gali saja, gali tuh perpustakaan." Ternyata Kyungsoo kali ini tampak ikut frustasi.

"Ehem…"

"Aku rasa kakek berjanggut panjang jauh lebih baik daripada pemimpin serigala." Chanyeol kini ikut terkulai lemas di meja makan. Bahkan sarapannya hanya habis setengah.

"Ehem…"

"AKu menyerah, menyerahhhhhh" teriak Baekhyun.

"EHEM!"

"Apa sih Hun, sejak tadi aham ehem aham ehem?" tanya Aerie Jengkel.

Yang dibentak masih tampak kalem. Malah dengan gaya sok nya, dia menjawab, "sepertinya kalian melupakan aku."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Kau kan hanya bisa berbicara pada Arren, Hun. Tidak pada semua hewan seperti Kris Hyung," keluh Kai tidak bersemangat.

"Eh, tunggu." Luhan tampak menyadari sesuatu. "Itu dia! Aerie pokoknya kau harus membawa Sehun bersama kita!" teriak Luhan tiba-tiba.

Aerie hanya memandanganya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Kita bisa menggunakan Arren untuk berkomunikasi dengan sang pemimpin serigala dan Sehun akan berkomunikasi dengan Arren!" jelasnya.

"Itu dia! Kau memang yang terbaik, Hyung!" teriak Sehun senang.

"Benar juga!" teriak Aerie senang.

"Kalau begitu kita habiskan sarapan kita dan segera menemui Suho Hyung!" teriak Chanyeol mengomando keenam teman-temannya.

"YAAA!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

Tadaa~ Akhirnya chapter 4 update juga. Red merasa ini tidak jauh beda dengan chapter 2. Membosankan Maapkan yaaa~ Tapi Red berharap chapter ini masih bisa menghibur reader sekalian. Ditunggu reviewnya~~~


End file.
